When We Collide
by KayyyReneee
Summary: Lucas knew it was a mistake to choose Peyton. By the time he realized it was too late. On returning to Tree Hill Brooke gave him happiness again. Until she discovered he had been spinning her lies. Or had he? Will Lucas end up with the one for him?
1. From A Table Away

**Summary:**

Brooke and Lucas have an ungoing affair until Brooke finds out that all she's been believing in was a lie.

**A/N: ok so I wrote this as one shot but lots off people liked it so its now a ongoing story...I hope you enjoy it and bare through, there's lots of drama ahead!**

**From a Table Away:**

**Brooke, Lucas, Peyton love triangle.**

**I wanted to thank the awesome Leese for helping out with this! Girl i owe you! (:**

Setting 5 years after Leyton got married. Brooke married Julian and after being gone 2 years Leyton moved back to Tree Hill. 5 months after moving back Brooke and Lucas started having an affair.

Haley, Quinn, Alex, and Lauren entered Tric around eight thirty on Thursday night to celebrate Alex's twenty sixth birthday. They grabbed their table near the back and ordered their drinks.

"Hey where's Brooke?" Quinn asked curiously. Brooke and Alex had grown pretty close and Quinn knew Brooke wouldn't miss this party.

"Oh she text me about thirty minutes ago. She said she was running late and she'd be here soon." Alex said before flirting with bartender, her boyfriend Chase.

"Oh." Quinn said sipping her Pina Colada.

Brooke threw her head back and moaned loudly as Lucas filled her completely. She looked down at him and found him looking at her with eyes full of love and passion. His hands went to her hips and he began to move her hips teasingly. She managed a sexy smirk as she let him guide her movements. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest to support her weight.

Lucas thrust up into her as he pulled her down onto his engorged shaft. Brooke began to rotate her hips and Lucas moaned in appreciation at the delicious friction it caused. Their eyes connected and created an intense eroticism between them.

Brooke felt Lucas stroke his hands up from her waist to her breasts and begin to caress them. She moaned again at the sparks of pleasure it brought. She increased the movement of her hips as Lucas moved his right hand to the nape of her neck, pulled her face down to his and kissed her passionately.

He suddenly moved and flipped them over so she was beneath him. Brooke let out a surprised squeal as he did. He picked up the intensity yet again and soon all that could be heard in the room was pleasure filled moans and groans and the sound of their skin meeting.

Both were finally hurtling towards an explosive release. It wouldn't be the first one in they would have had in this union. They had been locked in the hotel room for several hours and had barely stopped to catch their breath.

Lucas reached his release first. His hips took on a life of their own as he practically forced himself into Brooke. Deep, pleasure filled groans fell from his mouth as his release surged deep into her willing body. It had a knock on effect and the feel of him exploding inside her brought on her own orgasm.

Brooke almost screamed her pleasure it was that intense. Her hands went to his back and she wasn't thinking as her fingernails scraped down the firm flesh leaving deep scratch marks as she did. Lucas didn't seem to notice as he rode out the wave of bliss he was experiencing.

They eventually stilled their movements and Lucas collapsed onto the bed beside her on his back. Both of their chests heaved as they tried to regulate their breathing. Brooke curled up beside Lucas and breathed in his scent as he wrapped his arms around her. The fingers of his right hand stroked over the delicately smooth skin of her naked back. Her own right hand was placed over his heart as her fingers danced over the smooth skin of his chest.

They wallowed in the afterglow of another intense secret rendezvous. They had been going on for a while and Brooke and Lucas took every available opportunity to meet in secret and give in to the ever increasing passion the two felt towards each other.

When Brooke wasn't busy at the store, she was with Lucas. Most of the time they spent together, she was underneath him as he brought her unbelievable pleasure. Today had been no exception. Now they lay entwined together as they came back down to earth."I love you Pretty Girl." He said kissing the top of her head. He had a content smile on his face.

"I love you too!" Brooke said with an identical smile. Her eyes drifted to the wall clock and went wide.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she untangled herself from his embrace and jumped up from the bed. "It's eight already!"

Lucas jumped up as well grabbing his pants and pulling them on. He didn't even bother to look for his underwear; there wasn't time.

"I'm late." They both said at the same time. They managed a laugh as they looked at each other.

"I hate rushing out," Brooke pouted. "I wish I could snuggle with you for longer."

"I know, I know,*" Lucas said hugging her to him. She reveled in the feel of her semi-naked petite frame against his own semi-naked muscular one. "This won't be happening too much longer I promise! Soon you'll have me all to yourself."

"Ok." Brooke said softly. They hastily finished getting dressed, shared an intensely passionate kiss and then left the hotel room they secretly met at.

Brooke sped to her house. She had zero time to get ready before meeting the girls at Tric. She changed as fast as she could, touched up her make up, grabbed Alex's present and was back in the car before she knew it.

"Good thing Tric's right down the road." Brooke said to herself as she pulled into the parking lot. She grabbed the gift and headed to the door.

"Hi Terrance." Brooke smiled at the big, black, bouncer.

"Hi Brooke, running late?" Terrance teased. He noticed Brooke was always running late recently.

"Always!" Brooke laughed. She walked into the club and up to the bar.

"You're late Davis!" Chase smiled walking up to serve her.

"I know. I got caught up at work." She lied. She had become an expert at covering her tracks since she and Lucas had been sneaking around.

"The girls are in the back waiting on you. Do you want your usual?" He asked as he gave her a smile.

"You know it!" Brooke grinned. Chase poured her a dirty martini and handed it to her. She was heading to the back of the club when she heard.

"You look beautiful tonight." Brooke whipped her head around as she searched for the familiar voice.

"Lucas?" _What was he doing here_? She thought.

She looked around trying to find him. She nearly dropped her drink when she spotted him. There he was in the corner of Tric, sitting two tables away from the girls; with Peyton.

Brooke felt like her stomach was about to fall out. _What were they doing out together at a romantic dinner_? Lucas had told her that they hadn't been out in months. She watched as he ran his hand up her arm, and then lean in to whisper something in her ear. Brooke was more than shocked.

"Brookeeee!" Squealed Alex walking up to her and hugging her. She began to lead the way towards the table. "Yay! You're finally here!"

"Yeah." Brooke smiled; she quickly glanced back at Lucas and Peyton. The two were in their own world, oblivious to her being Brooke took her seat her eyes drifted towards the two. Lucas had Peyton's hand in his. It was funny, just two days ago he was telling her how much he couldn't stand her.

_Brooke and Lucas were having lunch in Raleigh at their favorite restaurant, Second Empire Restaurant and Tavern. The food was extremely expensive, the wine was the finest in Raleigh, and the Estate was absolutely gorgeous. _

"_So what are you going to have today?" Lucas asked as Brooke glanced over the menu._

"_Hmmm I think I'm going for the, Ginger Marinated Scottish Salmon Salad and the Grilled Latin Spiced Certified Angus Beef Rib eye. What about you?" She smiled setting her menu down. _

"_I'm going to order the, Applewood Bacon Wrapped Key West Shrimp, and Roasted Colorado Rosemary Lamb Loin Chop." he said as he smiled at her, causing her heart to flutter._

"_That sounds good! Baby, can I have a bite of your shrimp when it comes?" Brooke smiled running her foot up his leg._

"_Of course." Lucas laughed as he couldn't stop his body responding to the touch. He couldn't wait to get her into the hotel room later. The waiter quickly came and the two gave him their orders._

"_So what did you tell Peyton?" Brooke asked sipping her wine. Lucas rolled his eyes._

"_I told her I was going to Raleigh for an English teacher's seminar. I'll be so glad when I don't have to tell her anything!" Brooke could tell how frustrated Lucas was. "If it wasn't for Sawyer I would have been gone along time ago! I can't deal with Peyton anymore. Everything's a fight with her. Everyday I wish it was you I married. You who had Sawyer. Not her!" Lucas vented while Brooke sat quietly and listened. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently. He moved his hand so his fingers linked through hers._

"_I'm here now." She said softly bring it up to her lips to kiss. He managed to smile softly at her as she did._

_The two ate their dinner and Lucas paid the bill. They then got a room for the night at the Carolina Inn. It was one of the most prestigious hotels in Chapel Hill. Neither Brooke nor Lucas cared as they lost themselves in each other in their endless rounds of passion. They never got much sleep, if any, when they were together for the night. Their time together was too short and too precious for that._

_Lucas currently had Brooke pinned up against the hotel room door. His lips devoured hers as she clung onto him to keep her upright. Her legs felt like they were made out of Jell-o and her breathing was coming in pants. Her hands stroked up the expanse of his shirt covered back. She brought them to his chest and deftly opened the buttons. She had to remind herself not to just rip his shirt open. Peyton would only get suspicious if she did._

_She felt his hands on the zipper of her dress. He quickly pulled it down and within seconds her dress was in a crumpled heap on the floor. His shirt quickly followed and then Brooke moved her hands to the waistband of his dress pants. Her nimble fingers had his belt, button and zipper open in the blink of an eye and his pants were pooled at his feet._

_He maneuvered his feet out of his shoes and then kicked his trousers off completely. Then his hands practically ripped Brooke's underwear from her body. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and almost threw her onto the invitingly soft mattress. He pulled his underwear and socks off before helping Brooke out of her severely high shoes._

_He joined her on the bed and covered her slender, petite frame with his toned, muscular one. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he gripped his shaft, positioned himself and thrust into her in several teasing strokes. The final one had him filling her completely and she arched towards him as she moaned loudly. He took the opportunity to lower his lips to her left nipple and he teased it relentlessly, making her arch further and whimper in pleasure._

_He began to thrust intensely into her and Brooke couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly. Her body began to instinctively move with him and they were soon hurtling towards the bliss they desperately craved. It never took them long to reach it when they felt like this. They had teased each other far too much all day to take things slow._

_Lucas felt her tightening around his shaft and knew she was about to explode. Sure enough, a few almost animalistic thrusts later, Brooke fell apart beneath him. He watched as she surrendered to the bliss he was creating. The moans that fell from her lips only increased his desire and he somehow managed to increase the force and speed of his thrusts._

_Several minutes later, Brooke's release was coming to an end, just as Lucas was reaching his own. Brooke felt like a pile of boneless flesh as Lucas took control of her body and rode out his climax. He groaned loudly as his release exploded into her. It seemed forever before it ended and then he collapsed on top of Brooke and she embraced him lovingly._

As Brooke watched the couple she couldn't help but think of how happy they looked. Lucas still looked very much in love with her. To her it looked like all he had told her was a pack of lies.

"Where have you been lately Brooke?" Brooke was brought out of her reminiscing by the sound of Haley's voice. Her head snapped over to Haley.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Brooke knew exactly what Haley meant. Anytime she wasn't at her store she was with Lucas. She'd alienated all her friends to be with him. _How could I have been so stupid?_ Brooke thought to herself.

"I can hardly get you on the phone and you haven't been over to the house in weeks. Jamie and Lydia have been asking about you. Even Nathan has noticed something is up." Haley told her full of concern.

"Oh I've just been really busy trying to get the new line together. I've sort of hit a designer's block." She lied. Brooke heard Peyton's giggle and her attention shifted back over to the other table.

She studied Peyton's appearance. She had let her hair get long again, and let her wild curls come back. She had her make up done up nice and had a beautiful black dress on. A black dress Brooke knew, because she had designed it. She looked nothing like what Lucas had been going on and on about.

"_Brooke you're so beautiful," Lucas said watching her get ready for their night out. Brooke watched as his clearly hungry gaze ran over her body and she couldn't help but smile. "Nothing like Peyton. She hasn't put make up on or done her hair in weeks!"_

"_I'm sure she still looks pretty. Peyton was never one to wear lots of make up." Brooke huffed. She always felt kinda bad about putting Peyton down. As far as she knew Peyton had no idea about her and Lucas._

"_No you don't get it Brooke. She's totally let her self go. She just bums around wearing sweats." Lucas told her with a sigh as his eyes wandered over Brooke's exquisite figure._

"_I'm sorry Lucas." Brooke said standing up and walking over to him. She sat in his lap wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head down on his chest._

_She shifted slightly and brought her lips to his throat. She began to trail feather light kisses up the column of his throat and over his stubbled jaw, before bringing her lips to his. She kissed him gently and lovingly and he quickly made it intense and almost ferocious with passion. It turned into another night where they had ended up running late as they gave into the urges they both felt._

That was obviously a lie. Peyton had never looked better!

"Are you ok?" Alex asked Brooke softly.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Brooke asked as she turned her attention to Alex.

"I noticed you staring at Lucas," Alex said quietly as Brooke started blushing. "I haven't told anyone you know. I would never do that to you."

"I know." She said softly. She even managed a weak smile.

"I thought you said he was leaving her." Alex looked over as Lucas leaned across the table to kiss Peyton. Brooke fought back the tears.

"I thought he was. That's what he told me." Brooke said in a whisper. She felt like her heart was being ripped out; yet again.

"I'm sorry." Alex said sympathetically.

"Yeah me too," Brooke watched as the two practically had sex at the table. This was too much for her to take. "Excuse me."

Brooke got up from the table and made her way to the bar. She needed to put some distance between them and her.

"I need a shot of tequila now!" she told Chase sitting down. He poured her the drink.

"Brooke what's going on?" he frowned. He noticed the sad look on her face.

"Nothing alcohol can't help." She threw back the shot, "Another!" Chase hesitantly poured her another shot of tequila. Brooke drowned it too.

"That's better!" She sighed.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Brooke took a deep breath and stood up walking back to the table. She tried to act normal and engage in the conversations everyone was having, but every few minutes her attention would drift towards Lucas.

The way he was acting with her was nothing like what he'd been telling Brooke. The chemistry was still there. He looked like he couldn't wait to get her home and have his way with her. Like he had with Brooke a few hours earlier.

Alex's party ended and Brooke walked past Lucas and Peyton; once again without being noticed. She went out to her BMW and sat there waiting for the two to walk out.

Thirty minutes later they were all over each other as Lucas led Peyton to his truck. He leaned her up against the passenger door and kissed her passionately.

It was clear now to Brooke that things really weren't as bad as Lucas had made out and that things were definitely getting better between the two. For the past two years it appeared that there relationship was done, but she guessed it wasn't. Then she heard those three little words he'd been saying to her.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Lucas." Peyton said as they got in the car.

Brooke let her tears fall as they pulled away. She was done! She was done with all of it. It didn't matter what Lucas had to say, what his excuse was. She'd seen it all, she'd seen the truth. From a table away!


	2. Avoid You

**Chapter 2: Avoid You**

**A/N 1: My apologizes for the wait...i went out with my friend last saturday night. i'm just getting home lol. needless to say i didn't have my computer...so here it is i hope to have the next chapter up by next weekend**

**A/N: I want to think everyone who is reading this, thanks for all the review's and wow the alerts on this thing has been crazy! I don't really have a set time to update this, just when I get a chapter done I will, which I hope will be weekly, bi weekly at the latest. I'm also not going to be one of those bitchy writer's that say's I'm not updating without so many reviews. But on that note please take the time to drop me a few lines. It helps to motivate me to write more, and I gives me an idea of what you the readers wants to see happen. After all this story is for you guys!**

**I'd also like thank my Beta, Leese! You have been a tremendous help through all of this and your input is amazing! Thanks for the title and summary I owe you big! Everyone check out Leese's page .net/u/2113769/LeeSee_C**

**Now with that said I hope you all enjoy Chapter Two (: **

**Thanks, **

**Kay (:**

**Recap: Brooke and Lucas have been having a two and half year affair. When Brooke finds out all the promises about leaving Peyton that Lucas had been making turned out to be a lie.**

Brooke pulled up outside if Clothes Over Bro's 2.0 early Wednesday morning. She stepped out of her car and walked into her redeveloped establishment. She had to admit the store looked great, and she was proud to say all hers.

After Victoria drove the original CoB into the ground, Brooke had to work twice as hard to create a new company. It was painstakingly hard but the end result felt much better than before!

Brooke headed to her back office to grab her latest sketch. She set her bag down and picked up the paper before walking into her little workshop.

She pulled out a yard of sparkly pink fabric. Lydia's fifth birthday was coming up and Brooke really had to outdo herself for not being around recently. So she came up with an elegant princess dress.

Not only would Lydia love it, it also gave her a distraction from Lucas.

It had been a month since Alex's birthday and Lucas and Peyton's dinner. And Brooke had steadily ignoring him. He'd called, text, emailed, and even sent flowers. All of which, Brooke ignored. And she made sure to avoid all places he'd be at.

Brooke need as much of a distraction as she could get. Brooke had been feeling sick for the last few days and was two weeks late on her period. Which never happened! As much as she didn't want this to be true, she took a pregnancy test. Sure enough she was pregnant, with Lucas Scott's baby. Had this happened only a month earlier Brooke would have been over joyed. Now it was just a burden.

She was so far gone in her work that she didn't even hear the bell ding above the front door.

"Brooke?" Alex called walking through the store.

Brooke looked up from the nearly finished dress when Alex came into view.

"How long have you been here?" she asked handing her boss and extra hot Carmel latte with low fat foam.

A few years ago Brooke and Alex got really close and when Brooke reopened her company she gave Alex her modeling job back, with the added responsibility of helping run the store.

Brooke had to admit Alex has been a great friend; there new friendship reminded her a lot of she and Rachel's old friendship. Hell sometimes she even felt like she was back in senior year all over again.

"A few hours." Brooke answered holding up the finished dress.

"Wow Lydia will love this!" Alex said picking up the invoices and going through them. She set down at the other desk in the workshop, "How are you Brooke?" Alex asked looking up at her boss.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Brooke asked hanging up Lydia's dress.

"Oh I don't know. The love of your life marries your best friends and has a baby with her then moves away, only to come back two years later, after you'd done all you could to move on. You were happy with Julian but of course Lucas being back ended up driving a wedge between you two. Ultimately, causing Julian to leave you. Then no longer has he left that I find you and Lucas in the back room of Tric. You and him have a two and half year affair full of promises then a month ago you find out must have been a big lie. Brooke you put your whole life into Lucas, and he lied to you and used you. Again. It's understandable if your upset. Hell I'd be more than upset I'd want to get even! And to top this all off you think your pregnant? By the way, did you take the test?" Alex lectured her boss.

"Alex…I'm fine what happened between me and Lucas, well I should have known it was going to happen. When he's with me he want's Peyton. When he's with Lindsey he want's Peyton. The only time he wanted me was when he was with Anna. And the only time he was happy with who he was with and didn't want anyone else was when he is with Peyton. And yes I did take the test." Brooke paused feeling sick just thinking about all of this, she shook her head before saying, "It was positive."

"Oh my God!" Alex whispered putting her hand over her mouth, "Brooke…" She walked over and hugged Brooke who at that moment could no longer take any more of the stress and broke down crying on the once enemy, now best friends arm.

"You know no matter what happens I am here for you!" She said as Brooke recomposed herself. The two headed into the front of the store.

"I know…" Brooke said flipping the sign from closed to open. She walked back behind the counter and looked at the window, thinking about what all was about to unravel.

Meanwhile Lucas was sitting in his truck parked at the Rivercourt looking out over the river. He put his head against the steering wheel and let out a sigh.

God what had been going on the last few weeks? His life had been completely turned upside down and all he really wanted to do was talk to Brooke, but she was ignoring him. He had no idea why. He did all he could to contact her but she was freezing him out. This seemed just like high school Brooke. He thought high school Brooke was gone. But apparently she was still making appearances.

Why isn't she talking to me? It made no sense at all. What had he done? If he knew then he'd apologize. And with all this stuff going on with Peyton, he really needed Brooke.

He needed to talk to her. Needed to figure out what they were going to do. Lucas looked up at the River. It was so beautiful. Just like his Pretty Girl.

12:30, Brooke was at the store. Luke cranked up his truck and drove towards downtown Tree Hill.

Brooke was behind the counter looking for something when the bell dinged above the door.

"I'm sorry were closed for lunch." Brooke said not bothering to turn around. Alex came walking in from the back and stopped in her tracks when she saw the customer.

"I don't care if you're closed. Brooke I need to talk to you!" Lucas's voice filled the small boutique.

Brookes body spun around, "Get the fuck out of my store." Her voice dripped with venom.

"Brooke what's going on with you?" Lucas asked taking a step closer.

"Get out!" She barked. Lucas stopped his steps in shock.

"What did I do?" He asked so hurt and confused.

"Yeah, like you don't know." Alex scoffed from her spot in the corner of the store.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked a bit pissed off turning towards Alex. Lucas never really liked her and the feeling was mutual, "But this conversation is between me and Brooke, not some washed up actress who's using her."

"Do not talk to her with that tone!" Brooke was quick to defend walking out from behind the counter and in front of Alex.

"Brooke what the hell is going on?" Lucas was getting pissed as well.

"If you don't know then there's need for you to be here. Get the hell out of my store before I call the police. This is a private establishment and I have the right to refuse service to whomever and I'm refusing you Lucas Scott!" Luke held up his hands in defeat and walked out of the store.

Brooke watched him leave with a deep shaky breath before heading back to her work shop to get lost in her designs.

Saturday rolled around quite fast as Brooke got ready for Lydia's birthday party. She was excited to see her little goddaughter but dreading seeing Leyton the gruesome twosome. It was sure going to take all the self-control Brooke had to get through this one.

She picked up Lydia's dress from the store and drove over to Nathan and Haley's house. Cars were already littering the streets. For a five year old, Lydia sure had a lot of friends. Brooke got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Auntie Brooke's here!" She loudly announced.

"AUNT BROOKE!" She heard 4 kids scream as they ran towards her.

"Hey guys!" Brooke smiled down at Lily, Jamie, Sawyer, and Lydia, "Happy birthday she said kissing the top of Lydia's head."

"Aunt Brooke, where have you been?" Jamie asked staring up at his favorite person in the whole world.

"Yeah, Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer frowned.

"I'm sorry guy's I've just been really busy with work." She lied once again, this time she actually felt guilty, "Sawyer is your mommy and daddy here?" Brooke asked her sweetly.

"Yes Ma'm they are. There in the kitchen with the rest of the grownups."

That would be exactly where Brooke avoid like the plague, "Thank you honey." She smiled.

Brooke put Sawyers gift up and was heading outside when she was spotted by Nathan.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my best friend, who I haven't had a chance to talk to in weeks." Nathan said. Brooke turned around smiling at him.

"Hey Nate!" She grinned as he took her into a hug.

"How have you been?" He asked her holding her at arm's length to take in her appearance. It seemed a little run down.

"I've been good. You know me busy bee." She plastered on that fake Brooke Davis smile.

"Yeahhhh" Nathan drug out, "OK. Well come join the rest of us big kids in the kitchen. There's alcohol in there" Brookes face fell a bit.

"I'd love to Nate but, I'm…ummm…cutting back." As much as she'd liked to cut the edge with a whiskey she knew it wasn't good for the baby.

Nathan looked at her funny leading her into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Brooke was greeted with several different hello's. She was almost at the end of the line when she noticed the last three people: Peyton, Lucas, and Alex.

Brooke suddenly got a wave of nauseousness. If only she could bypass the first two and just got straight to Alex. Alex gave her an apologetic look as Brooke leaned into hug Peyton.

"Oh my god Brooke! I've missed you so much!" Peyton said with way more enthusiasm than usual.

"I've missed you to P. Sawyer." Brooke said forcing a tight smile.

"I have amazing news to tell you!" Peyton told her with the world's biggest smile plastered on her face.

"Oh well ummm what is it?" Brooke asked her always playing the best friend role.

"All will come out when ready." She said.

"Ok…" Brooke looked at her with a confused look but moved on down the line of people to greet. She rolled her eyes when Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"Meet me out back in ten minutes, its important Brooke!" Brooke just pulled away from him ignoring what he said.

"ALEX!"

"BROOKE!" The two girls squealed hugging each other before heading to the other side of the kitchen.

"Whatever you do today keep me away from Lucas!" Brooke whispered.

"Done deal!" Alex replied

For the next hour and half where Lucas went, Alex and Brooke went the opposite way. Needless to say Brooke did not go see him outside.

Lydia was now sitting in the middle of the living room opening her presents. She had just open Lucas and Peyton's present. It was a princess set, bought from the store with plastic crown, polyester dress, and cheap shoes. Brooke rolled her eyes.

Next Lydia picked up Brookes present.

"That's from me." Brooke smiled from her spot on the couch.

"I can't wait to see what it is Aunt Brooke." The little girl tore the wrapping paper of the box and Nathan helped open it.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed. The first thing she pulled out was a metal tiara covered in CZ diamonds. Brooke had made a special trip to Icing in the mall and picked out the most extravagant prom crown. Next Lydia pulled out the matching wand, it too came from Icing, "Aunt Brooke this is amazing!" Lydia squealed.

"Sweetie, that's not all of it." Brooke smiled, "Do you see those other two pink wrapped gifts? Well they go with that."

Lydia squealed before attacking the next gift. Nathan helped her open it. This box had a hand stitched bag to match the princess dress she had yet to see and the very first pair of Clothes Over Bro's 2.0 shoes.

"Brooke, where did you find tiny heels like this?" Haley asked.

"Actually I made them. I recently started designing some shoes and I wanted to see how well they would turn out. Those are a prototype. I hope you like them Lydia!"

"I love them Aunt Brooke!" She kicked off her flip flops and slide into the shoes.

"Don't forget the last box." Brooke beamed. She looked over to see Peyton glaring at her. Clearly she thought the present was over the top, but only the best would be fit for Brooke's god daughter. She would do whatever any of her 3 god children asked of her. Sawyer included.

Lydia opened the last box and screamed. She pulled the dress out of the box and everyone gasped.

"THIS IS THE PRETTIEST DRESS EVER!" She ran towards her aunt who picked her up holding her tight.

"Thank you so much Aunt Brooke!" Lydia said kissing her over and over again on the cheek, "This is the best present ever!"

"Only the best for Princess Lydia." Brooke laughed.

"Aunt Brooke." Sawyer pulled on her dress.

"Yes." She smiled leaning down.

"Can you make me that dress in blue for my birthday?" She asked her gold curls framing her face.

"Of course you can!" Brooke said kissing the top of her head, No matter how mad Brooke was at Peyton and Lucas she would never let Sawyer suffer for that.

"Thanks Aunt Brooke!" The kids ran off to play with all of Lydia's new toy's leaving the adults in the living room.

Everyone was off in their own private conversations when Peyton, dinged her glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She asked with a huge smiled plastered across her face.

The whole crowed turned and looked at her, "Lucas and I have a big announcement." She looked over at Luke, "Do you wanna tell 'em or should I?"

"Go ahead." He said looking over at Brooke who was awkwardly looking down at her feet.

"Lucas and I are having another baby!" she squealed.

Before Brooke knew what was happening here glass was slipping from her hand and her vision was blurring to black. Brooke hit the floor with a thud.


	3. Damn I Hate You

**When We Collide:**

**Chapter 3: Damn I Hate You**

**Quick A/N: I would like to think everyone for reviewing this and adding it to their Alerts, and Favs. I apologize for the delay but I hope to have this updated by the weekend or early next week. I'm a very busy person and am pretty much raising my little brother and sister while my dad works so sometimes its hard for me to find time to write and sometimes i'm just not inspired! I hope you can understand and bare with me and keep reading this story (: **

**Thank You LEESE (: if it weren't for you I'd never finished this and the ending to this would have sucked! **

"Brooke?" Haley's voice was very distant as Brooke started slowly waking up, "Brooke are you okay?" She asked as Brooke's eyes finally opened.

She was lying on Haley and Nathan's bed, wet wash cloth on her forehead; Haley fretting over her while Nathan, Alex, Lucas and Peyton were standing around the room.

"What?" She asked looking around; everyone had extreme looks of worry on their faces. Brooke started to panic. "What happened?*"

"Brooke you fainted that's all." Nathan said walking towards her. She moved to sit up her head spinning some.

"I haven't felt well the last few days, I think it's a bug. " Brooke lied not liking all this attention on her, "I think I better head home."

"Brooke, should you be driving?" Lucas asked worried.

This whole thing had his nerves screwed up. It wasn't like Brooke to just faint, something had to be up. All he wanted to do was be able to take his Pretty Girl in his arms and hold her and make sure she was okay, but he couldn't do that could he?

"Yes I'm fine Lucas!" Brooke snapped standing up. She then turned to Alex and asked. "Alex can you grab my stuff?"

"Sure." Alex replied as Brooke walked out of the room and down the hall. She was officially pissed.

"Brooke you don't have to leave, rest here." Haley said as she pleaded with one of her closest friends.

"I'm fine Hales," Brooke said as she smiled and kissed her friends cheek. "I'm just going to go home and relax. I'll watch a movie and maybe have some soup."

At the mention of soup Brooke stomach turned. Clearly the baby didn't like that idea. What Brooke really wanted was some of Karen's yummy chicken salad. She could feel her taste buds beginning to work overtime as she thought of it.

"Well if you need anything I'm here for you okay?" Haley told her as she smiled.

"I know." Brooke grabbed her purse from Alex and headed out to her car. She could feel Lucas' gaze on her the whole time.

_Why did he have to be having a baby with Peyton? _Brooke thought miserably. _I thought they weren't even having sex any more._

Before Brooke even made it to her car she was crying. It should be them happy about this baby, but she couldn't even tell him about it. Not with how happy Peyton looked about the baby. She couldn't tear them apart. So once again she would bow out gracefully.

~X~

Brooke pulled into her drive way and exited her car. She walked into her house putting her keys and purse on the side table. She looked around, this house really felt so empty. Without Peyton in it, without Angie, without Sam, without Julian, and now without Lucas. If anything Peyton's saying _people always leave_, really was the truth in Brooke's life, not Peyton's. People really did always leave her. As soon as she was happy something ripped it away. That never failed.

Brooke flopped down on the couch and flipped the TV on. Her stomach started growling out of control.

"God I want a chicken salad sandwich." She pouted. She picked up the phone and dialed one of her good friends number.

"Hello, Clay Evans here, how can I help you?" Clay answered the phone while flipping through some sports show.

"Brooke Davis here, and I'm starved, how about you?" She asked laughing.

"I definitely could eat. What are you in the mood for?" he asked cheerfully.

"Well I really, really, _really _want Karen's chicken salad. I'm like craving it!" Brooke told him in a longing voice.

"Since when do you like chicken salad?" Clay questioned puzzled. "The last I heard you detested it!"

"Things change!" Brooke huffed. "Now are you going to get us dinner or not?"*

"Yeah I'll get us dinner. Want ice cream too?" Clay asked with a chuckle.

"Oh my god yes you totally read my mind. I _really_want some Haagen-Dazs pistachio ice cream." She told him as she smiled into the phone.

"Brooke I'm not going to lie that sounds quite gross!" Clay laughed. "But I'll get it for you!"

"Good and hurry up. I got something to tell you." Brooke breathed out the last part.

"What's up?" Clay asked with concern. He could tell whatever Brooke had to say was upsetting.

"I can't tell you over the phone. Just hurry up and come over. Please." Brooke begged him.

"I'll be there in twenty." Clay said hanging up the phone.

He made good on his promise and twenty minutes later he was walking through her front door.

"Brooke! I'm here and I brought food!" he called to her.

"Yay!" Brooke squealed coming into the front hall. She jerked the bag out of Clay's hands and went straight for the chicken salad. "I'm so damn hungry!"

Clay watched in amazement as Brooke scarfed down her chicken salad sandwich in record time.

"Whoa there tiger," he told her as he gave her a playful look. "How about chewing before you swallow."

"Shut up." Brooke said wiping her mouth. Clay just laughed.

"So Brooke, what is it that you have to tell me? " He asked as he looked at her and studied her. Brooke set the remains of the sandwich down.

"I don't really know how to tell you without upsetting you." She hung her head down. Clay started rubbing Brooke's back in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'll still love you all the same. Your my bestest buddy." He grinned.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Clay'seyeswidened.

"Pregnant, wow. That's um, unexpected." He said in a shocked tone.

"I know." Brooke sighed. The two set in silence for a few more minutes. Then it dawned on Clay who the father was.

"Wait is this Lucas' baby?" he asked turning and looking at her.

"Yeah." Brooke confirmed as she started tearing up.

"Isn't he?" Clay was cut off by Brooke.

"Having a baby with Peyton? Yeah!"

"Wow, Dan much?" Clay laughed. He'd never actually met Dan, but he'd heard plenty of stories. Brooke started laughing.

"I never thought of that!" she said tossing the pillow at him.

"Well it's true." He laughed tossing it back.

~X~

Lucas was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Something was wrong with Brooke. He could feel it in his bones. It was so damn frustrating that she wouldn't talk to him though. Lucas sat there thinking a minute. Who would know what's going on with her? He sat there a moment before jumping up. Alex! He quickly shut his office door and dialed her number. It rang a few times before she answered.

"What do you want?" She scoffed. Lucas could hear noise from Tric in the background.

"Hmmmm. Should a recovering alcoholic be at a bar?" He replied sarcastically.

"What the fuck do you want Lucas?" he was really crossing the line and she had no clue why she was still on the phone with him.

"Listen I know you hate me and all but I need to know what's going on with Brooke." He sighed. He was really concerned for her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Lucas could hear Alex moving through the club then it got really quiet. She must have gone outside, he thought to himself. "I have no clue why the hell you'd be calling me about Brooke, Lucas. She doesn't want to be with you anymore. Isn't that obvious? She's constantly avoiding and ignoring you."

"I know and what I don't understand is why," He frowned into the phone. "I love her Alex and I never meant to hurt her!"

"Lucas you got Peyton pregnant!" Alex all but screamed at him.

"I know, I know and trust me that was the biggest mistake. I don't even remember the sex," He rubbed his brow. "But Brooke stopped talking to me before that!"

"Lucas," Alex sighed. She didn't want to help him, she really did hate him but whenever Brooke was with him she was her happiest. "Just go and see her."

"Alex she doesn't want to see me." Lucas said in frustration.

"Look, I can't tell you what's wrong with her. It's not my place. Only she can tell you." Alex said as she sighed once more.

"Thanks." Lucas mumbled hanging up the phone. He sat there a few more minutes before grabbing his keys and heading towards the door.

"Lucas, where are you going?" Peyton ask coming out of the kitchen. "Dinner is almost done."

"I just need to go take care of something, I'll be back in a few minutes." He told her as he closed the door behind him. He ran to his car, jumped in and then raced to Brooke's house.

~X~

Brooke leaned her head against the arm of the couch and sighed. This was all one big mess.

"Brooke it's going to be okay, you'll pull through this." Clay assured her patting her leg.

"That's just it Clay I'm not going to pull through this." She looks at him her face full of anger.

"I know just what you need to cheer you up," He told her as he smiled devilishly. "TICKLE FIGHT!"

Hejumped on the couch on top of Brooke and started to tickle her sides.

"Clay!" She squealed loudly as he tickled her all over. She was almost begging him as she almost shouted. "Stop!"

Clay didn't obey her order and continued to tickle her. In that very moment the front door swung open.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled as he walked in. "We need to-"

He stopped in his tracks and stared at the sight before him. Clay was on top of Brooke and they were in a compromising position.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded as he scowled. Clay and Brooke both turn to look at Lucas.

"It's not what you think." Brooke tried to explain.

"The hell it is!" Lucas said as he thundered through the house. "I thought you loved me Brooke, but clearly that's a lie since you're whoring around with every other guy in Tree Hill."

Clay was about to speak up when Brooke pushed out from under him and hit Lucas on the chest.

"Lucas you shut the fuck up right now!" Brooke screamed at him. "You know good and well the only person I'm whoring around with is you!"

Clay chose this moment to sneak out of the house. He quickly walked down to his car and unlocked it. Their yells could still be heard out on the street. He climbed in and shut the door.

"Dammit! I forgot my ice cream." He said as he realized. He sat there and pouted for a minute before quickly deciding it was a much safer idea to just buy some more.

Back inside the fight just intensified as Brooke picked up a vase and threw it at Lucas' head.

"How's that for being weak, Lucas?" She then picked up a ceramic figurine Peyton had bought her and tossed that too. "Not as weak as you thought I was huh?"

"Brooke, dammit! Stop this shit!" Lucas said as he walked towards her backing her against the wall. "You know you don't want to fight with me. So let's just fuck and go back to the way it was."

"As if!" she scoffed as she tried to move around him, but he blocked her. He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

"You know you want me Brooke." His hot breath seemed to caress her neck as he hovered over her.

"No I don't!" Brooke insisted as she tried to be strong.

"Yes you do Brooke, you've always needed me." He told her as he dipped his head down to press his lips hard against hers.

His hand slid up her side and moved behind her head as he deepened the kiss. Brooke let out a whimper and pressed herself against him. God she had missed his touch!

No! I can't do this Lucas!" Brooke told him as she pulled her lips from his and tried again to push him away. He didn't budge, in fact he seemed to press himself harder against him. "I _don't_ want you."

"Your mouth is saying one thing Brooke," he told her as he reached his right hand up and stroked her cheek. "But your body is saying another. Admit it, this is turning you on."

Before she had a chance to object, his lips found that spot behind her ear that made her weak all over. His hands began to roam over her body over her dress. His fingers quickly found the side zipper and he pulled it down.

"No Luke!" Brooke moaned out unconvincingly. Lucas couldn't help but smile as he realized she was giving into him.

"Just go with it Brooke," he murmured against her skin. "You know you want me to fuck you!"

"No Luke!" she said as she pushed him away from her and slapped his face. He looked at her shocked as he held his cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked as he stared at her. His eyes were blazing and Brooke couldn't tell if it was with angry or arousal.

"Because you're an ass!" she told him annoyed. "Get the hell away from me."

She shoved him and he went flying on his ass at her feet. She pushed herself away from the wall and headed away from him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and followed her. He was now even more pissed and also strangely turned on by Brooke's feistiness. He caught up with her, grabbed her hand and spun her round to face him.

"I see what you're playing at," he told her as he stared into her eyes. "You want it rough don't you? You want me to fuck your brains out don't you?"

"I don't want anything from you," Brooke spat angrily. "You've already done enough."

"I've not even stared yet Brooke." he told her before he pulled her against him and devoured her lips with his own.

He held her so tightly that it was almost painful, but Brooke found her body was beginning to react to this aggressive side to Lucas. His lips once again found the spot behind her ear and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips as he did. Her ears registered a smashing noise and then she felt herself being pushed down onto the dining table. She then realized the smashing was the plates and glasses that had been sitting on her table.

His fingers took hold of the straps of her dress and pulled them down her arms, bringing her bra straps with them. She put up a little resistance as he pulled them free of her arms, exposing her torso to him. Brooke knew there was no turning back as his mouth lowered to a breast and lavished attention on her nipple.

She sank her fingers into his hair and decided to go with the flow and deal with the consequences after. She was horny and put it down to her pregnancy heightened hormones that seemed to be going haywire and not the fact that it was Lucas who was making her feel that way. She felt cool air hit her heated skin as Lucas almost ripped the dress from her body. He threw it somewhere in the room before he actually did rip her underwear from her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked annoyed. That was a favorite set of hers and now it was nothing more than useless rags. "That cost me a fortune! Not to mention they were me favorite."

"It's only underwear Brooke!" Lucas said. "I'll but you some more."

"I don't want anything from you!" she told him defiantly.

"Oh you don't huh?" Lucas asked as his hand stroked up her left inner thigh. He swiftly plunged two fingers inside her and both moaned as he did. "I think you're lying because the way you feel there gives me the impression that you want something from me."

He continued moving his fingers within her and watched her face as he brought her closer and closer to her release. When he saw that she was about to reach her release he abruptly stopped and withdrew his fingers from her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked as her chest heaved. She was beyond pissed at him now.

"Well you don't want anything from me so I think I'll just go." Lucas told her as he turned his back to her. Brooke watched outraged as he began to move.

He had barely taken two steps when he felt himself get pushed to the floor. He rolled over onto his back and saw a naked and extremely pissed off Brooke glaring at him. He smirked and the next thing he knew Brooke was ripping his shirt open. He frowned up at her.

"It's not nice when someone wrecks your clothes huh?" she asked him in an annoyed tone.

"How am I gonna explain this?" he asked her as she sat astride him.

"Not my problem," she told him. "You need to shut up and finish what you started."

Lucas decided he was better off doing as she wanted before she changed her mind. His hands went to his trousers and unfastened them and his belt in record time. Brooke smirked down at him as she brushed his hands away and yanked his trousers and underwear down so the part she needed was exposed. He winced as she caught a rather sensitive part with the elastic of his boxers. Brooke saw it and chuckled.

"Aww did that hurt?" she asked sarcastically as she guided him inside her. Both moaned at the sensation.

"Yeah it did," Lucas groaned out as she began to move above him. "But that _definitely_ makes up for it."

"You know you could make it better by putting some effort into it, instead of making me do all the work!" she told him a little breathlessly.

"Make me." he told her as he looked at her with eyes full of lust.

Brooke's eyes narrowed and she stopped moving on him. She glared down at him and brought her hands to his exposed chest. She then smirked as she dug her fingernails into the firm skin there and dragged them down his chest. Lucas hissed in pain and grabbed her wrists, stilling her movements.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked her as he looked at the bleeding lines on his chest. "What am I gonna do about them?"

"Like I said before, it's not my problem," she told him. "Just hurry up and get finished so you can get out of here."

"Oh so that's what you want huh?" he asked as he flipped them over so she was beneath him. They were dangerously close to the broken plates and glasses. "You asked for it now Brooke."

Lucas began to pound into her as he practically glared down at her. She stared back up at him defiantly. That is until her eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as he kicked the intensity up yet another notch, by making his movements faster and harder.

Brooke couldn't help but moan loudly as he he did and she found herself clinging to him as the pleasure built inside her. Her hips reciprocated his movements of their own accord. Lucas buried his face in her hair as he felt his release getting dangerously close. She could hear his breath gasping in her ear.

She suddenly arched towards him as her release hit her unexpectedly and with full force. She couldn't believe that the loud moans she heard were actually coming from her. She didn't think she was capable of making them. She unintentionally scratched her hands down the length of his spine leaving almost identical marks to what she had made on his chest.

Her actions brought on his own climax and he groaned loudly into her ear as he exploded within her. Both of their releases seemed to last a lifetime and they could only moan in appreciation as they succumbed to the pleasure that was washing over them.

Eventually their releases subsided and Lucas and Brooke led on the floor among broken glass in a tangled heap. Lucas lifted his head up and began to nuzzle her neck.

"See Pretty Girl, I told you, you need me!" he said in between kissing her neck.

"I know you did not just say that!" Brooke said as she pushed hm off her. "I want you out now Lucas."

She knew that everything that had just happened was a mistake and Lucas really wasn't ready for her. He was still with Peyton for god sakes. She hated herself for giving into him and cursed her hormones. She found her dress in a screwed up heap on the floor and began to pull it back on.

"Oh what, am I not Clay enough for you?" Lucas yelled back at her as he pulled his underwear and trousers back up and fastened them. There wasn't really much he could do with his shirt as Brooke had trashed it when she ripped it open. He then remembered he had a t-shirt in the trunk of his car.

"Yeah that's it Lucas, I've secretly been wanting to fuck my best friend Clay." Brooke said sarcastically as she pushed Lucas towards the door.

"Didn't stop you from fucking your old best friends husband more than once." He tested her.

"_Lucas_! Get out of my house _now_!" Brooke was too mad to fight with him.

"I'll just give Clay a call once I'm in the car let him know he can come back over so you can fuck him too!" Lucas spat angrily.

"Yeah Lucas why don't you do that? It's not like he's the guy who got me pregnant!" Brooke said without even realizing it.

"Wait what?" Lucas as before the door slammed in his face. "BROOKE!"

Lucas continued yelling as he pounded his fist against the door. Brooke just slid down it and rested her head in her hands. _God what have I done?_ She thought as she started to cry.

**Thank you for reading (: please review its how I know you guys like it (: **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

When We Collide:

Authors Note:

I want to extend my deepest apologies, this story is not living up to my full potential and I'm going to have to put it on Hiatus. I hate to do this but I need to focus on where I'm going with it and have some sort of plan instead of just stringing it together. That's not fair to you guys. I hope you understand! I'm not quitting this story I'm just pausing.

If you would like some good Brucas stories to read please check out a good friend of mines page Leeese (: she is amazing and her stories kick ass!

Also if you like the Brathan relationship I do have an ongoing story called Somewhere I Belong, please check it out!

Again I'm so sorry! I hope you all have a great day and continue to read my future work.

Sincerely,

Kay (:


	5. Peyton the Evil

**When We Collide**

**Hey guys, I know it has been months since this has been updated but I hope you guys are excited! I have the plans I need to hopefully update this at a more regular pace. So please remember to enjoy, and review, oh and let me know what you guys hope to see in future chapters. (: Leese great beta work, I owe you big for getting it back to me so fast! **

**Kay**

**Chapter Four: Peyton the Evil **

"Momma, when's Daddy going to be home?" Sawyer asked as she tugged on the leg of Peyton's jeans.

"I don't know baby." She answered as she stared out of the kitchen window. She was hoping for some sign of Lucas, but none had been spotted so far.

"Momma I'm hungry!" She whined. Peyton turned around and looked at her daughter then at the table that had been set for well over an hour.

"Okay Sweetie, let's sit down and eat." Peyton said.

She smiled and led her daughter over to the table. She quickly made up Sawyer's plate and then sat down beside her. She watched as the six year old ate her food like she hadn't been fed for a week. Sawyer then began to ramble on about something that had happened early that day when the front slammed.

"Daddy!" She squealed as jumped up and ran into the living room.

"Hi Cupcake." Lucas said with a smile as he picked her up. He kissed her on the forehead as he did.

"Where have you been?" Peyton asked as she walked into the living room. She placed her hands on her hips as she asked. "You've been gone for hours. I thought you were just running by Nathan's?"

"Sorry something came up." Lucas replied quickly, as he focused his attention on Sawyer.

"Where were you?" she asked again in a suspicious tone.

"After I left Nathan and Haley's, I went to check on Brooke." He replied. Lucas was starting to get irritated with her interrogation.

"I love Aunt Brooke!" Sawyer said as she giggled.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked as he smiled at her. He tickled her stomach as he said. "Well Aunt Brooke loves you a lot too!"

"Why were you checking on Brooke?" Peyton asked as she pondered for a minute. It then all clicked into place for her and she practically screamed. "Oh My God! She's the one you're having an affair with isn't she?"

Sawyer's eyes widened at the sound of Peyton's shrill voice and she buried her face in her daddy's shoulder. Lucas held her tightly to try and comfort her as he glared at Peyton angrily.

"Jesus Peyton, calm down." Lucas said in a hushed tone.

"Admit it!" She said as her voice got louder.

"Peyton, we are not having this conversation in front of Sawyer." Lucas told her as looked own at his daughter in his arms. He smiled as he playfully tapped her nose. "Did you finish all your dinner Cupcake?"

"Uh-huh Daddy, it was yummy." She smiled. She then frowned as she quickly added. "But I haven't had dessert yet!"

"You haven't? Well why don't you go and play in your playroom and when Mommy and I are done having our grown up conversation I'll take you for ice cream. How about that?" Lucas said as he put as much enthusiasm in his voice as he could muster.

"YEAH DADDY!" Sawyer squealed as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay Baby, now you go play and I'll come and get you in a few minutes." Lucas said as he set Sawyer down. She then scurried off in to her playroom. Lucas watched her with a small smile on his face.

"So are you going to answer me?" Peyton asked as she moved into his line of vision. "Are you fucking my best friend?"

"It's not like that Peyton. I love her." He said as he sighed in frustration and ran his hand across his face. He then hesitated as he tried to think of what to say. He knew that this was going to be hard for Peyton. But she had to understand, this marriage had been hanging on by a thread for a few years now.

"You _love_ her? _Love_ her? You have _got_ to be kidding me Lucas!" Peyton said with a dry laugh. "What am I? Last year's model? Do you not _love_ me?" She yelled with rage.

"Peyton it's not like that. I tried not to get involved. I never wanted to this to happen, I want to be happy with you and Sawyer. But no matter how hard I try, I _can't_ love you Peyton. You've changed a lot and you're not the mysterious high school girl that I fell in love with all those years ago. I used to be able to deal with your psycho, depressive, whiney games. But now you've just bumped it up to a new level. I'm done with it all! I can't take it anymore." Lucas said as he threw his hands up, throwing the towel in. Peyton glared at him hard, before she lifted her hand and slapping the shit out of his face.

"I don't care how much you "love her" Lucas. _I'm_ having your baby, we're already a family. You're not breaking this up." Peyton told him.

"You're wrong Peyton, I'm filing for divorce." He told her calmly.

"You would really do that to me? Leave me? Abandon me when I'm carrying your child?" She questioned him.

"See Peyton, I'm not too sure about that. I have no memory of that night at all. I'm not even sure that anything happened." Lucas said as he rubbed his head. It had all been a blur that night when he had got home and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't piece it together.

"Oh Lucas you were there, and I rocked your world! So this mess with Brooke it's over! You're not going to see Brooke anymore unless I'm there, you can talk to her at parties. Be polite, be friends, but you're not going to be dating her on the side anymore. I'm pregnant with you baby. Again! And I'm not going to have my husband make a fool of me by sleeping with my best friend. It won't happen." Peyton told him angrily.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Peyton?" Lucas demanded as his blood boiled in his veins.

"I'm the woman who can give you as many kids as you want. Let's see Brooke try that." Peyton said with a smirk as she walked up to him. She put her hand on his chest and rubbed it. "Now let's just put all of this behind us."

"I've tried to be patient with you Peyton but that's where you're wrong! Brooke can give me that. In fact she is giving me that." Lucas snapped back as he grabbed hold of her arm and yanked it away from his chest,

"What?" Peyton asked shocked.

"She's pregnant Peyton. I'm the father," Lucas said as he smiled at her. "And I _definitely_ remember giving her my baby."

Peyton pulled a tight smile on her face and smoothed out her blouse. She had tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall.

"Your dinner's getting cold." She said as she turned and walked towards the kitchen. Lucas shook his head amazed that she wasn't getting this.

"I'm done with this marriage Peyton, it's not worth it. Sawyer would be much better off without us together," He told her. "It's not fair that she has to suffer and listen to us arguing because of how _you_ are."

"GET OUT NOW!" Peyton yelled as she picked up a glass and threw it. It hit the wall to the left of his head and shattered into hundreds of tiny fragments.

"I'm not leaving Peyton. At least not without Sawyer, I promised her ice cream." He told her as he headed towards her room.

"No Lucas! You're not taking her you can't!" Peyton cried as she grabbed hold of his arm. He really didn't want to leave her here but the look in Peyton's eyes was one he hadn't seen before. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"Fine, but I'm stopping by first thing tomorrow morning to take her out." Lucas compromised.

"Fine." Peyton sniffled.

Lucas went into his room and packed an overnight bag. He was finally doing it. He was leaving Peyton. His only wish was that he could take Sawyer with him. Lucas walked out of their bedroom and into Sawyer's playroom. She was sitting at her round table with her dolls set up playing tea party.

"Hey Daddy." She said as she smiled up at her father.

"Hey Cupcake." He said as he leaned down and kissed her little head.

"Are we going out for ice cream now daddy?" she asked as she smiled excitedly.

"I'm sorry baby, but something came up and I can't take you." He told her. He immediately felt like an ass as Sawyer's lip started to quiver and tears filled her big blue eyes. "But I'll be by first thing tomorrow morning to pick you up. I was thinking, what if we spend the day at the zoo?"

"Okay Daddy, do you promise?" She asked as she sniffled and managed a smile. She stuck out her pinky as she did.

"I promise." Lucas said as he latched his pinky finger with hers. "Okay Cupcake, Daddy has to go right now. Be a good girl for me okay?"

"Okay." Sawyer said softly as she hugged her father tight. Lucas sucked in a shaky breath before he sat her down.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he exited the room. He walked down the hallway and paused in front of the kitchen. Peyton was sat staring out of the window

"I'm leaving." Lucas said softly.

He never intended to hurt Peyton or to end things in a fight. He did feel bad but he had to get out. This wasn't good for any of them. Peyton just ignored him. Lucas shook his head and walked through the living room and out of the front door. He got into his car, put it into reverse and pulled out of his drive way. Luke drove for a little while, not sure where to go. He couldn't go to Brooke's as she was still mad at him. He couldn't go to his Mom's house because she wouldn't understand. He would go crash at Naley's, but they were probably swamped with trying to clean up after the party. So Lucas ended up at the Rivercourt.

At least the Rivercourt would never let him down. He sighed as he got out of the car. He picked up the old basketball they kept there and threw it up in the air towards the basket. He closed his eyes as he took in the sound of the swoosh of the net. It felt really good to be here.

-xXx-

As soon as the front door shut Peyton slung her glass across the room. It shattered and added to the broken glass from before.

_How could Lucas do this to me_? She thought. _After I've spent so much time trying to give him another child. He's so ungrateful. _

"Momma are you okay?" Sawyer asked as she walked into the kitchen after hearing the crash. Peyton looked up at her daughter. She resembled her father so much, minus the crazy curly blonde hair of course. Peyton took a deep breath. She couldn't look at her all night she needed to get out.

"Sawyer go and pack a bag. You're spending the night at your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's house." Peyton told her abruptly.

"But why Momma?" she whimpered.

"Because I said so!" Peyton yelled.

Sawyer flinched before she turned and ran out of the room and into her bedroom with tears in her eyes. She quickly put a nightgown into her Hello Kitty overnight bag. Then she added underwear, a play dress for the next day, her favorite stuffed kitty and her blanket. She zipped up the bag and put on her white sandals before walking out of her bedroom. She went into the family bathroom and managed to reach her toothbrush and placed that in there. She then headed back to where Peyton was waiting on her.

"Momma I packed my bag." Sawyer said as she rolled it into the kitchen.

"Go and get in your car seat. I'll be out in a minute." Peyton said without turning around.

Sawyer hung her head as she walked through the living room and out of the front door. She walked down the front path and over to her mom's black Comet. She opened the door and climbed into the back seat before she buckled herself in. She sat in the seat for what felt like hours. Twenty minutes later Peyton finally came out of the house in a skin tight black dress, her curly blonde hair teased and dark make up on.

"Where are you going Momma?" Sawyer asked confused when Peyton got into the car.

"That's none of your damn business Sawyer." Peyton snapped. Sawyer's eyes swelled with tears. Her mother had never cursed at her before. It didn't take long for Peyton to pull up in front of Nathan and Haley's house.

"Okay Sawyer get out." Peyton said abruptly as she turned around to look at her daughter.

"You're not going to walk me in?" She asked feeling confused and scared.

"You're a big girl you can do it." Peyton sneered.

"But Mommy." Sawyer said as she started to cry. She didn't want to walk by herself in the dark.

"Just do it Sawyer." Peyton demanded.

Sawyer hesitated but did what her mom said. Once outside of the car she ran towards the front door, pulling her bag behind her. Halfway there she turned to see Peyton's break lights down the street. Sawyer ran faster with tears now in her eyes. Once she reached the door she rang the bell frantically.

Haley and Nathan were cleaning up from Lydia's birthday party when they heard the doorbell go off several times in a row. Haley looked up at the clock.

"It's nine thirty. Who could that be?" She asked Nathan with a confused frown.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it's someone who left something?" he suggested as he looked to see if he could spot a stray jacket, or purse. But there was nothing.

"I don't think so." Haley said as she headed to the door. She opened it to find Sawyer standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Sawyer honey what's wrong?" She asked concerned as she crouched down to her level.

"Momma made me walk up the front steps by myself and its dark." She said as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. Haley frowned as she heard her. 

"Why would she do that honey?" Haley asked as she looked out the door. She saw that Peyton was nowhere to be found.

"She said that she had to go and I was a big girl." Sawyer answered. Haley then saw Sawyer's overnight bag.

"Sawyer are you sleeping over?" Haley asked confused.

"That's what my Momma said." Sawyer said as they heard Nathan's voice.

"Haley who is it?" He asked before he saw Sawyer.

"Uncle Nathan." The little girl said as she smiled and ran over to him.

"Hey squirt." He said as he smiled. He picked Sawyer up and gave Haley a questioning look. She shrugged in response. Haley picked up Sawyer's bag.

"Why don't we head to the kitchen for some cookies?" Haley suggested.

She and Nathan really need to get to the bottom of this. The three of them then headed into the house and to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Sawyer was happily sitting at the bar eating a chocolate chip cookie and drinking some milk while Nathan and Haley watched her.

"Sawyer where is your dad?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure. Momma threw him out." She said as she shrugged.

"Why would she do that?" Haley asked shocked.

"They were fighting over Aunt Brooke." She said with a frown. Nathan gave Haley a knowing look that sure explained a lot. Ten years later and the love triangle was still going strong.

"Well where did your mom say she was going?" Nathan asked her. It wasn't like Peyton to just drop Sawyer off without any word.

"She said it was none of my business." Sawyer said as she sniffled again as she got upset.

"Oh honey, it's okay." Haley said as she got up and moved Sawyer into her lap. She sighed as she looked over at Nathan who was shaking his head. There was definitely going to be a lecture in the near future for the Leyton couple.

-xXx-

Across town in the slums was Peyton. She parked her car and switched the engine off, before she climbed out and headed into a rundown house. She walked in to see various people crowded into the front room. They were sat on the couch and stood around, drinking and doing various different drugs.

"Yo Rob, Peyt is here." A skinny white kid who looked in his early twenties yelled.

Peyton nodded at him and kept walking, she knew where Rob would be; he'd be in the kitchen. She was about to walk in when a bigger white guy with grungy black hair walked out.

"My, my looks who's back again. What is it? Three times this week Peyton?" Rob asked with a smile.

"If I was looking for a lecture, I definitely wouldn't come here," Peyton sneered. "Do you have it?"

"Yep," The guy replied. He held out a small, clear bag that was full of white powder. "Just whipped up a batch especially for you."

"Thanks." Peyton smirked as she grabbed it from him.

"Hold up there Peyton," The guy said as he grabbed her arm. "This is going to cost you. You still owe me for the last two bags."

"Chill I got your money. How much is it?" She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Three hundred." The guy smiled a smile that would have made a normal person sick. He was missing a few teeth and the teeth he did have were a mixture of black and yellow and were rotting.

"Three hundred?" Peyton hesitated as she put her hand in her bag.

"Yeah. Three hundred, including the interest for having to wait for my payment. Pay up kid, or give me the bag back." He told her. Peyton looked down at the bag and then sighed as she pulled out her wallet. She gave him the money as she said. "Here's your money."

"Nice doing business with you blondie." He said as he let go of the grip he had on her arm.

Peyton rolled her eyes and moved away, before getting lost in the crowd of drug addicts. She sat down and quickly did a line, letting the high take over. Peyton had gotten back into the crack habit three months ago after running into Rob again. This time, however, she couldn't stop. Plus she was having too much fun.

Throughout the night Peyton, snorted crack as well as smoking it. She popped pills and she smoked some weed. Not once did she think of the baby that she was carrying. She was quite fucked up when she stumbled into the dirty, dingy bathroom. She pulled out a mirror poured some coke on it from the bag she had purchased earlier. Peyton lined it up before taking out a rolled dollar bill and snorting it. She dropped the mirror as she tried to keep her balance. Her head started to spin. Peyton stumbled backwards and reached out to catch herself, when she got a stabbing feeling in her stomach.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Peyton mumbled as her vision started to get blurry. She leaned over holding her stomach when her knees gave out and she hit the bathroom floor, hard. Peyton laid there unconscious while the party went on around her.


	6. Deception

**When We Collide**

**A/N: **Hi guys! Here's chapter 5 it would have been done much sooner but it seems like every time I need to update something I end up with some kind of computer error, with that said I hope to update this soon, in case I don't please refrain from nasty reviews. Thanks!

-Kay

**Chapter Five: Deception **__

"_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer! What are you thinking?" A beautiful blonde woman said. Peyton looked around the long white hallway everything seemed to be so bright._

"_Mom?" Peyton said in a confused voice as she continued to look around._

"_Peyton honey this isn't like you." Ellie said walking out from behind Anna._

"_Ellie?" Peyton asked. She was now really confused. What was going on?_ _"Mom, Ellie am I dead?"_

"_No sweetie, you're not dead yet." Anna Sawyer answered._

"_But the path you're going down isn't good Peyton. You need to change." Ellie said. _

"_You don't understand," Peyton pleaded with them. "Lucas hurt me."_

"_Sometimes things hurt Peyton." Her mother said as her voice started to fade away._

"_Mom, Ellie don't leave me," she cried as the bright white started fading away. "I'm not ready to go back! I'm not ready to go back!"_

"CLEAR" The EMS technician yelled. "Charge the paddles to 200."

The technician rubbed the defibrillator paddles together then pressed them on Peyton's chest. He pressed a button on each handle and shocked her.

"_Mom's please don't go," Peyton continued to beg. They were both slowly fading while reality was coming back._

"Charge again." He said. The tech then shocked her once more. The group of technicians paused. After a few seconds, the sound of her heart beat was heard on the heart monitor. They sighed in relief.

"We got her." The lead tech said as they busily worked on Peyton. She slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"That was a close one Ma'am we almost lost you." The tech said to Peyton.

"My baby?" Peyton mumbled drifting back into sleep before hearing the answer.

A few hours later Peyton woke up in hospital room. She slowly tried to sit up and she realized that she felt extremely sore. She smiled slightly as she remembered what had happened the first time she had come round. It quickly fell from her face as a nurse doing her rounds walked in to find Peyton awake. Peyton made sure that she looked confused and worried.

"Great you're awake," She said as she smiled. "I'll just go get your doctor."

The nurse hurried out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a woman in her mid-thirties.

"Hi Mrs. Scott, I'm Doctor Addison Montgomery-Sheppard I'm the doctor that's been treating you," She said in a kind tone as she walked into the room. "I'm really sorry to inform you, but you suffered a miscarriage before you arrived here. The amount of drugs that you took was just too much for it to hang in there."

Addison patted Peyton's hand in a comforting gesture as she spoke. Peyton's eyes filled with tears as she heard what the doctor had to say. No matter how mad she was at Lucas, she never wanted her baby to die. Even if she didn't show it, she was kind of excited about the baby.

"There is also something else I need to ask you about," the doctor told her. Peyton looked at her and swallowed. "When we examined you when you were brought in, we found evidence of recent sexual activity with more than one person. What I need to ask you is was that consensual or were you forced?"

Peyton was silent for a few moments as she thought back. She remembered being in the bathroom when she started to feel odd. She then remembered coming round in a bedroom with Rob on top of her. She almost smiled as she remembered the others and the comment she remembered making about Lucas, but she caught herself just in time.

"It was consensual." Peyton murmured, hoping that she wasn't about to get a lecture from the doctor. She wasn't in the mood for that.

"When your husband gets here, I can talk to him for you if you want. I can explain what happened." Addison told her softly.

"No, no!" Peyton quickly stopped her. Lucas couldn't find out. If he found out he'd leave her. Peyton sniffled putting on her best damsel in distress act. "I should be the one to tell him. I'd like if you just kept this between us."

"Of course I will. Patient confidentiality remember." Dr. Montgomery-Sheppard said as she smiled. "We've been trying to get in touch with your husband, but we haven't been able to reach him. So we called your other emergency contact. Ms. Davis is waiting out in the lobby. Would you like for me to send her in?"

"Yes please." Peyton replied as she smiled her devious smile. She was determined to use this situation to her advantage.

"I'll be right back." Addison said before she left the room. She returned a few moments later with a worried Brooke behind her.

"Oh my God Peyton are you okay?" Brooke asked as she rushed into the room.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" Peyton asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Of course." Addison replied with a smile. She then left the room.

"How are you? Is the baby okay?" Brooke asked. Even when they were at their worse, Brooke still worried about her best friend.

"Oh God Brooke it was awful," Peyton began. She was going to put on one of her best performances. She took hold of Brooke's hand as she said. "I went out to get a bite to eat and while I was there I went to bathroom. I felt so light headed and sick then everything went black. I woke up here."

"Peyton how is the baby?" Brooke asked with concern.

"It was close Brooke, I almost lost it," Peyton sobbed. She sounded genuine even to her own ears and couldn't help but think that she deserved an award for her acting. "The doctor said that I have a high risk pregnancy and I'm going to have to stay on bed rest until the baby comes."

"Oh Peyton, I'm so sorry." Brooke said as she hugged her. Peyton was glad she did that as an evil smirk erupted on her face as she did. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you please find out when I'm being released and then take me home?" She answered as she slipped back into her role. "And call Haley and get her to drop Sawyer off?"

"Of course P. Scott, I'll do that now," Brooke said as their hug ended. Brooke then exited the hospital room and walked over to the nurses' station where there was a nurse sat doing paperwork. "Hi. I'm here with Peyton Scott, we were wondering about when she would be released?"

"Hold on real quick I'll look that up." The nurse told her. She then typed Peyton's name into the computer. "She won't be released for a few more hours. The doctor wants to make sure that everything is okay first."

"Thank you." Brooke said before she walked back into the waiting area. She took out her phone and dialed Haley's number.

"Hey Tutor-Mom, its Tigger." Brooke said as she heard Haley's voice at the other end.

"_Hey Tigger! What's up?"_ Haley asked brightly.

"I'm at the hospital," Brooke began to explain. "Peyton almost had a miscarriage, but everything is good now. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind bringing Sawyer here. No one can get in touch with Luke and I'm going to have to take Peyton home in couple of hours."

"_Sure I'll take Sawyer there,_" Haley replied. "_I'll set off now. See you soon._"

"Okay thank you Hales, you're a dear. See you in a few." Brooke said as she hung up the phone. She then headed back into Peyton's room.

-xXx-

"Nathan you will never believe what just happened," Haley said walking into the kitchen. Nathan was in there cleaning up the breakfast mess while the kids were in the backyard playing. "That was Brooke. Peyton's in the hospital. She almost lost the baby."

"Wow, are you serious?" Nathan asked as he placed the last dish in the dishwasher and closed the door.

"Yes, I didn't get many details but Brooke wants us to take Sawyer over to the hospital. Apparently they couldn't get in touch with Lucas so they called Brooke. So Brooke is going to have to take Peyton home." Haley told him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"That's so odd," Nathan commented as he frowned. He picked up his cell as he said. "I'll call my Mom and see if she can watch the kids."

~X~

A little over half an hour later, Nathan, Haley and Sawyer arrived at the hospital. Nathan pulled into a parking space and switched the engine off. He and Haley then climbed out and Nathan helped Sawyer out of the back of the car. Haley then took her hand and the three of them headed towards the hospital entrance. They went inside and headed towards the nurses desk to find out where Peyton was. As they did, they saw Brooke coming out of a room.

"Hey Tigger!" Haley called. Brooke looked over at them and they saw how stressed out she looked.

"Hey," Brooke said as she headed towards her friends. She and Haley shared a hug and Brooke whispered. "Did you tell Sawyer anything?"

"Not really," Haley replied in a whisper before the two friends separated. Haley then looked at Nathan before she spoke. "Why don't you take Sawyer to get a soda?"

"I think I can manage that," Nathan replied getting the hint. "Come on lets go get some soda. Hey Sawyer, you think you can pick me a soda?"

"Sure Uncle Nate!" Sawyer replied as she took hold of his hand. Nathan then began to lead her away from the two women. Brooke looked at Haley curious.

"What was that in aid of?" Brooke asked her.

"I need to tell you something and I didn't want to upset Sawyer." Haley replied.

"Okay, I'm listening." Brooke told her.

"How about we go and get coffee first?" Haley suggested.

"No I'm fine," Brooke replied. The truth was she could murder a coffee, but she knew she couldn't have it because of the baby. "What have you got to tell me?"

"Peyton dropped Sawyer off at our house last night. But the way she did it was like she was abandoning her," Haley began in a quiet voice. "We heard the doorbell ringing and when I answered it, Sawyer was at the other side crying her eyes out. And Peyton wasn't anywhere to be found."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said as she frowned in concern. "Did Sawyer say why?"

"She just said that Peyton told her to walk up to the house by herself," Haley replied. "So I got her some milk and cookies and she told us that Peyton threw Lucas out."

"What?" Brooke asked as her eyes almost fell out of her head. "Why?"

"Sawyer said that they were fighting over you." Haley told her softly. Brooke's jaw dropped in shock. However, she quickly recovered as she remembered what Lucas had said to her the last time she had seen him.

"Why did Peyton just leave Sawyer at your house?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"I have no idea," Haley replied as she studied the brunette. She could tell that Brooke was keeping something from her and she made a note to get to the bottom of it. But now wasn't the time. "Sawyer said that Peyton told her that it wasn't any of her business."

"Peyton told me that she went to get something to eat and then she went to the bathroom while she was wherever she went and passed out," Brooke told Haley with a frown. "Why didn't she just take Sawyer with her?"

"Yeah why didn't she?" Haley asked with a frown. She had a feeling that Peyton's story wasn't the truth.

"I don't know," Brooke said with a sigh. She really didn't want all this stress. She knew it wasn't good for her or her baby. "But anyway, Peyton has to be on bed rest when she gets home. So somebody is going to have to look after her. Where's Lucas anyway?"

"I have no idea," Haley replied. "I was expecting him to show up at our house last night after what Sawyer told us but he never did."

"Well we need to get hold of him," Brooke said as she frowned. "He needs to look after his wife and unborn child."

"I'll try and get hold of him," Haley said as she saw Nathan heading back with Sawyer. "What are you going to tell Sawyer about her mom?"

"I think that's up to Peyton," Brooke replied. "I'm just their ride home."

-xXx-

Brooke drove the car away from the hospital. The three occupants sat in silence as the car moved along the road. Brooke was feeling anxious as she thought over what Haley had told her about Peyton and Lucas fighting over her. She wondered if Peyton knew about their affair or the baby and that's why they had been fighting. She then felt guilty for making it so that Sawyer had been caught in the crossfire of her parents' tempers.

Peyton didn't notice how quiet the car was. She herself was lost in her own thoughts. She was trying to work out what she was going to do next. Her initial plan had been reduce to nothing after a chat with the doctor before she had been discharged. However, her tired brain couldn't come up with anything. She gazed out the window and smiled as she realized who she could call to help her come up with the perfect plan to make it so that she would keep Lucas.

-xXx-

Brooke pulled up outside of Lucas and Peyton's house a little while later and switched her engine off. She quickly took her seatbelt off and climbed out of the car. She then opened the back passenger door to let Sawyer out, before she went round to help Peyton. Sawyer ran up to the front door and tried the handle. The door swung open easily.

"Daddy's home!" Sawyer squealed happily as she raced into the house. Brooke followed as she helped support Peyton.

They went into the house and Brooke led Peyton towards the bedroom she shared with Lucas. Brooke couldn't help feeling nostalgic as she did. It was even worse when she went into the bedroom. She was suddenly hit by memories from high school of all the time she had spent in the exact same room with Lucas. She hurriedly tried to shake it off as she led Peyton over to the bed. It just so happened to be the exact same one Lucas had had in high school.

Peyton sat down on the bed slowly. She made sure to move as though she was about to break. It was all part of her act. She found it hard not to laugh as she did. She let Brooke help her lie down and slip her shoes off for her, before she covered her with a blanket that was on the end of the bed. She then headed out of the room to go and get Peyton a glass of water in case she got thirsty.

"Aunt Brooke, my daddy isn't here." Sawyer said as she came out of her room. She had a sad look on her face.

"He isn't?" Brooke asked with a frown. She then realized that Peyton had obviously left the house without locking the door the previous day.

"No," Sawyer said as she shook her head. "Is he gonna come back?"

"I don't know Sawyer," Brooke said softly. Her heart went out to the sad looking little girl in front of her. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh huh." Sawyer replied as she nodded.

"Why don't you go and watch TV for a while and I'll make you some lunch before I go." Brooke suggested.

"Okay." Sawyer said as she turned and headed towards the lounge.

Brooke then headed to the kitchen and began to look through the cupboards for something she could make for Sawyer to eat. She saw that there wasn't really anything to make, so she ended up grabbing her cell. She called the locals pizza place and ordered a pizza to be delivered.

Just as she was ending the call, the back door opened and Lucas walked into the kitchen. He closed the door and then noticed that Brooke was there. He stopped dead in his tracks as he did. Brooke glared at him before she headed to the kitchen door and closed it. She turned back to face him and folded her arms across her chest as she glared at him.

"What the hell happened here last night?" Brooke demanded as she continued to glare at him.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"You and Peyton. Why the _hell_ were you fighting in front of Sawyer?" Brooke asked in a low voice. She didn't want Peyton or Sawyer to hear.

"For your information, it was Peyton that started it!" Lucas told her in the same low tone. He realized that she was obviously not yelling for a reason. "I came back after leaving your place and she guessed that we'd been having an affair. Only I told her that it wasn't like that and that I love you!"

"You are unbelievable you know that?" Brooke asked as her eyes blazed. "This is just like high school all over again!"

"Brooke-" Lucas began but Brooke cut him off in an angry whisper.

"Don't _Brooke_ me Lucas!" she told him furiously. "You telling Peyton what you did last night, made it so that she flipped! She abandoned Sawyer at Naley's house and didn't even wait until she was inside before she left. Then I get a call today from the hospital telling me that Peyton was there."

"She did what?" Lucas demanded in a low, angry tone. He couldn't believe that Peyton had done that after she had refused to let him take Sawyer for ice cream. "Why was she in the hospital?"

"All that she told me was that she almost lost the baby and she has to be on bed rest," Brooke replied with a sigh. "And I can't believe that she didn't say anything about what you told her when I went to the hospital to get her."

"She almost lost the baby?" Lucas asked as his face paled. As much as he hated Peyton, the thought of her losing the baby upset him.

"Yeah. Probably something to do with all the stress of what you told her," Brooke spat in a quiet voice. "Stress isn't good for pregnant women."

"Then you need to relax a little," he told her as he looked her directly in the eye. "After all, you're carrying my baby as well right?"

"I'm carrying _my_ baby Lucas," Brooke told him firmly just as the doorbell went. "Now I'm going to go and pay the pizza guy so that your daughter doesn't starve."

-xXx-

Peyton heard Brooke on the phone in the kitchen ordering the pizza. She then heard the back door close and then the kitchen door. She could hear muffled voices coming from the kitchen. Two distinctive voices. She smiled as she heard Brooke's voice raise slightly in anger. She sat up and climbed off the bed and headed to the cordless phone. She picked it up and then headed back over to the bed and made sure she was how she had been when Brooke left her.

She quickly dialed the number that was more than familiar to her and the person answered it within a couple of rings. She had a brief, hushed conversation with them explaining what she wanted, before they hung up. She smirked as she placed the phone on the nightstand. Phase one of her plan was now in action.

**Review (:**


End file.
